


Happy Birthday

by Auggusst



Series: The Soldier And The Scientist [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Birthday Sex, Birthdays, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Nervousness, Romance, Top Tony Stark, Virgin Steve Rogers, cum, tony claims that super soldier ass, tony's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auggusst/pseuds/Auggusst
Summary: For Tony's birthday, he has a very specific wish: He wants to top his boyfriend. Steve's never been topped before, but he's alright with letting Tony do it, intent on giving him the best birthday ever.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The Soldier And The Scientist [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/468745
Comments: 18
Kudos: 209





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Wow look at that! My first time writing bottom Steve. Thought it's only fair that they switch it up once in a while. This took a long time to write lol but I think it came out good! Wanted to give you guys something fun before I start churning out more angst. >:3

“So,” Tony started, voice low, during the car ride home from the quaint little Italian restaurant Steve had brought him to.

It was a small place, over in Brooklyn of course. They’d shared a wonderful meal there, an expensive bottle of wine, and the most authentic Italian food Tony had had in years. He wondered how Steve had found the place, as it wasn’t around in the 40s, was instead made around the 60s. Maybe he’d tried it out when he still lived in his SHIELD issued apartment or something. Either way, Tony certainly would remember it for their next outing. It was non-descript enough that there wasn’t a crowd, except for a few people which Tony assumed were regulars, and their date was mostly uninterrupted.

Tony liked that. He liked sitting in a little booth in the corner, across from the brick pizza oven, a candle on the table and Steve’s warmth beside him. He liked having good food, and a few laughs. He loved Steve sticking a single candle on Tony’s slice of Tiramisu, quietly singing him happy birthday and pressing a kiss to his cheek. He really liked this, a private party for just the two of them as opposed to the huge, extravagant ones he was used to.

He liked _Steve_ himself even more, wanted to be wrapped up in him in more ways than one. It took maybe two minutes into them settling into the car for desire to fill Tony. Today was his birthday after all, and after a long, romantic candle-lit dinner, he was eager to get to dessert. “Is it time for my last present?”

Steve laughed a little, his face turning ever so slightly pink. His hair was already a little mussed up, courtesy of a deep, intimate kiss while waiting for their car. He looked relaxed, and happy, and oh so handsome. He tightened his arm around Tony’s shoulder. “Have a little patience,” the blond replied, and pressed a kiss to Tony’s hair.

“We both know I don’t have any patience,” Tony sighed, splaying a hand across Steve’s chest. He let it linger for a few seconds, then slide across the soldier’s pecs, and down, slowly, to where it settled on his belt.

Steve looked incredible right now. He was wearing one of the suits Tony had bought him, his favorite one actually, which was a deep navy blue with a bright, white collared shirt to accompany it. Steve’s tie was black, simple, but with a lovely sheen that caught the light, and Tony couldn’t keep himself from playing with it now. He’d had a little to drink, as was appropriate for a birthday celebration, and now, when it was late and just the two of them (besides the driver) he couldn’t help but feel a little frisky.

It may have had something to do with the nature of his very last birthday present.

When Tony had brought up the idea a little over a month ago, feeling kind of embarrassed to even ask, Steve hadn’t been sure which of them flushed the most. Tony loved bottoming. He really did. Having a cock up his ass was one of the five best things in life, he’d decided a long time ago, and having _Steve’s_ cock in particular made it all the better. He did, also though, enjoy sticking _his_ cock in other people, and hadn’t done so for a long time, and really wanted to, which was how Tony, usually quite articulate, ended up hiding his face in Steve’s shoulder and asking if he could top his boyfriend.

Steve was hesitant at first. It wasn’t that he didn’t _like_ the idea of Tony topping. In fact, he loved it when Tony was in charge, when he was demanding and put on a show. But, Steve had never bottomed before, hadn’t even really explored _that_ side of pleasure for himself, and somehow it seemed daunting. His confidence was a little lacking. Maybe it wouldn’t be good enough for Tony. Maybe he wouldn’t like it, or couldn’t get off like that for some reason. Maybe their size difference would ruin it somehow, would leave Tony unfulfilled, and the last thing Steve wanted was for it to be disappointing.

But Tony had assured him he would love it, that Steve didn’t have anything to worry about, if he wanted to try it. Tony would lead him through it, would show him how good it could be. He really wanted that, wanted to know what it was like, but if Steve wasn’t interested in it, Tony couldn’t hold it against him. Not everyone liked bottoming, and that’s just the way it was. “We don’t have to,” Tony had said, gently rubbing Steve’s forearms when a crease of worry spread over the blond’s brows.

“I’m totally happy with the way things are. I just thought it could be fun.”

Well, Steve didn’t want to disappoint him. And Tony was right, it would be fun, once they got into it. Steve just had to get over his own fear. “Okay,” Steve agreed finally. “You’ll have to coach me through it. I’ve…I’ve never bottomed before.”

“Really?” Tony had asked, a twinkle of intrigue in his eye. Somehow, that was hard to believe, but the hint of red tinting Steve’s cheeks said he was telling the truth. Ludicrous. “An ass as gorgeous as yours, and nobody wanted a piece of it?”

Steve scoffed, though Tony’s silly words made him smile a little. He shrugged. “Everyone was a little more excited about my…”

“Monster dick?”

The blond laughed. “Sure. Let’s go with that.”

“Perfectly understandable,” Tony had replied. He, too, had been a little preoccupied with Steve’s cock, practically worshiped the damn thing (and who could blame him? It was a piece of _art_ ) but he loved Steve’s ass plenty too. He loved how round and firm it was, how his muscles flexed just so during training or when he ran. He loved how Steve could make _any_ outfit work, whether he be lounging in sweatpants or all cleaned up in a suit like now. More importantly, he loved that he alone got to touch it, just as he was sure Steve was glad to be the only one allowed to touch Tony.

“We’ll work up to it,” Tony suggested, and work up to it they did.

They spent the next few weeks fooling around more than usual, alternating between their regular activities and Steve’s ‘training,’ as Tony affectionally dubbed it. The way Steve groaned in embarrassment every time Tony mentioned it had the brunet laughing.

They eased into it. Tony started by letting Steve grow used to someone playing with his ass; sure Tony had squeezed it or wrapped his hands around the supple flesh during make-out sessions, but he’d never delved deeper, never slid a finger in the cleft of those round cheeks, teased his rim, sunk a lube-slicked finger into that tight heat. The first time he did it, Steve was laying on the bed, Tony’s cock in his mouth, and the reversal of positions, the sudden shift in power with Steve’s words breathless and stuttering, his hands twisted in the sheets as Tony took him in his mouth completely and buried his finger in to the knuckle, almost had Tony coming too. Steve went off abruptly, uncontrollably, and Tony thought, _‘Oh yeah, my birthday is going to be amazing.’_

Though it was clear after a few days Tony could probably fuck Steve himself already, he wanted to wait until his birthday. Some presents were worth waiting for, and stuffing his big, handsome boyfriend full with a newly-purchased dildo was just good. It was a little smaller than Tony, average sized, and Steve took it well. Steve got into it a lot more than Tony had been anticipating, given his trepidation at the start, which made him happy, but somewhere after the 4th session(they alternated between their regularly scheduled program and letting Steve get a taste of his own medicine), he admitted “I still prefer fucking you,” and pulled Tony close.

“That is _more_ than okay by me,” Tony had replied, breathless, and so they eased off. Life got kind of busy anyway, with a few emergency calls and a charity benefit, so they didn’t have time for fooling around in the bedroom in any capacity, eager on keeping every precious hour of sleep possible, but thankfully, as Tony’s birthday closed in, their schedules cleared up marginally, and that led to tonight.

Steve didn’t protest to Tony feeling him up in the back of the car. His own hand settled around Tony’s waist, slid down to cup his ass, and he pressed a kiss to Tony’s jaw. “Your impatience is one of the things I like about you,” Steve muttered, delighted in the way the brunet’s eyes fluttered.

“Yeah?” Tony asked, smiling a little. He felt confident, relaxed, and eager. “I thought you hated it.”

“Don’t get me wrong, it can be annoying, but it’s kind of adorable too.”

“I could say the same for you,” Tony replied, tugging on Steve’s tie. “You’re the most insufferable person I’ve ever met. It’s like talking to a brick wall sometimes.”

“A brick wall you _like_ ,” the blond pointed out, let Tony pull him a little closer. His eyes glanced forward to see if the driver was paying attention, but they’d paid him well in advance (Happy was out of town visiting family) so he didn’t think the man particular cared what was going on in the back seat, as long as they didn’t leave a mess. Part of Steve wanted to test that theory, wanted to stick his tongue down Tony’s throat, snake a hand in his slacks and stroke his dick until the scientist came all over his hand, muffled his whimpers in Steve’s shoulder, but there was no way Steve could do it. His manners were better than that, and he preferred their private activities to stay, well, private.

He couldn’t stop the slow-rising tide of heat in his groin though as they kissed, languidly, caressing each other on the way home. Tony tasted like Chardonnay and chocolate, a strange mixture, but not entirely unpleasant, and his sweet cologne was thick in Steve’s nose, a source of comfort. Steve kissed him a little deeper, a hand on the brunet’s neck keeping him close. His other hand played with Tony’s, and he rubbed his thumb over the scientist’s palm. There was some kind of slow pop song playing low on the radio, with plenty of bass, kind of sad and kind of romantic, and Steve thought the reflection of the city’s lights in Tony’s eyes were gorgeous.

By the time they’d made it to the bedroom, Tony tugging Steve by the hand, the blond felt warm and kind of breathless, a surge of excitement filling him. He’d thoroughly enjoyed the lead up to this night, more than he thought he would, and was looking forward to having the real thing, to give that pleasure, that satisfaction to Tony, like Tony had given him time and time again.

“How do you want me?” Steve asked, the words pressed against Tony’s neck.

Tony shuddered. “On your back,” he replied. “All spread out for me like the present you are,” he purred.

Steve, ever the soldier, followed his orders. He drew back, pulled off his coat and tugged loose his tie. Tony watched with rapt attention as Steve peeled off his clothes, his cock already hard as he slid onto the bed. For now, Steve sat with his back to the headboard, wrapped a palm around his big cock and stroked it lazily. He looked way too good doing it.

Tony grinned at him, clearly pleased with the display, and got to work on his own clothes. He took his off slower, made a show of it, despite it being his birthday. He liked putting on a show for Steve, getting him riled up. He took his time undoing the buttons of his silk shirt, let the garment slide off of his shoulders.

“Show off,” Steve said, exhaling in amusement. The way his face went red said how much he enjoyed it.

“You like it,” Tony insisted, pulling off his pants. He toed his socks off and walked over to the nightstand, pulled the bottle of lube out.

“I do,” Steve admitted, eyes surprisingly soft.

The way he said it made Tony’s heart melt. He climbed on the bed, got in Steve’s lap, and kissed him sweetly, a thank you kiss. Steve’s fingers settled on his waist, warm and eager, and the blond shifted his hips up, let his cock brush against Tony’s. Tony moaned against his lips, brushed a hand through his hair. He mussed up the soldier’s bangs; he’d looked proper enough for tonight. It was time for him to look sexy, messy, _debauched_ in a way that only Tony got to see.

“Tonight you’re _mine_ , aren’t you baby?” the scientist asked, breaking the kiss. He licked a stripe down Steve’s neck, felt his strong pulse beneath the muscle.

Steve exhaled sharply, played with Tony’s ass. “Yours,” he agreed. A chill ran up his spine. Normally their chatter was reversed, him asking the questions and Tony replying. This shift made him feel self conscious, but in the best way, like he was laid bare for Tony, and he liked it.

Tony liked it too, if the way he bit down on Steve’s neck was any indication. He sucked a hickey into the blond’s skin, wrapped a hand around his big cock and gave it a stroke. Tony eased off after a few slow seconds, brushed a hand through his own hair, and shuffled back on the bed.

“Lay down for me,” he said, and Steve obliged. He got comfortable, his head resting on their plush pillows while Tony reached for the bottle of lube. Steve’s cock jumped as he did it.

“I can’t believe you’re gonna let me do this,” the brunet said, rolling the bottle between his hands. There was a spark in his eye that belayed his excitement, and honestly, who _wouldn’t_ be excited? He’d been waiting for this for a while, and was going to take his sweet time enjoying it.

“It _is_ your birthday, after all,” Steve replied, though he already sounded a little breathless. He shifted his legs, spread them a bit as Tony messed with the bottle of lube. It hadn’t taken long for that response to be drilled into him, for him to feel comfortable, eager with it. His breath was a little short now though. Tonight _Tony_ would be in him, truly, not just his fingers, and not a toy.

“You deserve the best.”

“The best being your ass?” Tony replied, laughing a little. He set the bottle down in favor of running his hands over Steve’s strong, corded thighs. “You’d be right. It is the best.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Steve said, smiling up at him.

“Gee, thanks,” the brunet muttered, but there was amusement in his tone.

He let his hands drift down Steve’s thighs and under. He pushed up a little and Steve followed, braced his feet on the bed. The view was—it was really fucking good, honestly. Steve’s body, strong and cut, wide shoulders and tapered waist, stretched out and bent _just so_ , all for Tony? He looked like a goddamn marble statue, like one of those incredible works of art found in museums, each inch of him chiseled to perfection by the hands of his maker. Steve’s body was as familiar as anything, and Tony had seen it more times than he could count, but the way it looked now, and the way he _felt_ right now was something else entirely. They hadn’t even started and it was intense, and Tony felt his heart rate shoot up.

He wanted it to be good. He wanted to be so good, for Steve, because even though this was Tony’s present, and they were doing it for him, he wanted to make Steve happy, wanted the blond to love it. After all, it wasn’t every day you got to pop Captain America’s cherry. This was special, different than everything they’d done so far, and they’d done _a lot_ to be fair, but…this was just different, and it kind of scared Tony now, in a way he didn’t think it would.

He felt his confidence falter a little. They’d been doing good; he’d made Steve happy the last few weeks, testing the waters, getting him ready for it, but now, Tony was nervous. What’s if it wasn’t good enough? What’s if _he_ wasn’t good enough and the whole thing got awkward? What’s if he got so down, so in his brain that he couldn’t fuck Steve _at all_? Tony had never had performance issues, and probably wouldn’t start now, but he was afraid of it, and could feel a fleeting sense of panic rise in his chest.

He swallowed hard, pulled his fingers back from Steve’s warm thighs.

“Y-you know, we really don’t have to if you don’t want to,” he said, the words kind of fast and rushed out.

Steve could sense his trepidation, could see the hesitation in his eyes. “Hey,” he said, leaned forward a little to lock a comforting hand around Tony’s wrist. “It’s okay, Tony. I want this. I want you. It’s gonna be fine,” he said.

“I know,” Tony sighed, lifted his free hand and brushed it through his dark hair. “I know, I just—you’re always so good, so amazing in me, and I’m—I’m afraid I won’t…”

“You’re afraid you won’t measure up,” Steve supplied, voice soft.

Tony stared down at their hands, the heat of shame growing on his cheeks. He felt ridiculous. This whole thing was ridiculous. They’d been together over a year, and not once had Steve ever made fun of him for something in the bedroom, or for anything in general, but Tony was scared nonetheless, felt like a goddamn teenager all over again, in over his head.

“Sweetheart, stop thinking. You’re working yourself up for no reason. I love you, I love what we’ve been doing, and I _want you in me_ , right now. I want it pretty fucking bad,” Steve replied, and judging by the way his cock was leaking all over his stomach, he was telling the truth. “If it’s too much pressure, we can call it off. This is all about you, about what makes you happy. It’s your birthday,” the blond said.

He sat up, played with the subtle curls on the back of Tony’s neck. “Don’t you wanna have fun on your birthday?”

“I do,” Tony replied. “I—you’re right, I’m just being stupid.”

“You’re not being stupid. You’re just overthinking, as usual. It’s not a big deal. You’re just sticking your cock in my ass,” Steve joked, and Tony couldn’t help but laugh, his face twisting into a cringe.

“Well when you say it like that…”

“Exactly. Now hurry up and get to work,” the soldier ordered, before settling back on the bed.

“Pushy,” Tony quipped, but went for the bottle of lube again.

“I learned from the best,” Steve replied, and he dropped his hands on the bed, let his palms run over the smooth fabric of the blankets. Tony’s hesitation, his concern, really only turned Steve on more. It told him how much Steve meant to him, how special all of this was. He loved it, was glad he had agreed to all of this, had never really thought to explore it before, and even though he was already sure now he didn’t _need_ it, that it wasn’t something he’d be begging for on the regular, he liked it all well enough, and more importantly, liked that _Tony_ liked it.

Tony seemed to find his confidence again, because his shoulders dropped a little, and a smooth smile settled over his face. “I didn’t know I had so much influence over you,” he mused, flipping open the cap of the lube bottle.

“More than you know,” Steve replied simply.

“Hm,” Tony mused. “Let’s see how far that influence can go, huh? I’m a lot easier to persuade with a cock in my ass. Maybe you are too,” he joked, but his voice dipped a little lower as he did, and he looked up at Steve through his lashes, the desire clear in his dark eyes.

Steve didn’t have a good reply for that. It took too much brainpower to think of one. He licked his lips, a shudder of arousal going through him. It only deepened when Tony drizzled lube all over his fingers, and ever so softly pet his rim with the tip of his index finger.

“Oh…” the blond said softly. It was always kind of strange at first, and he was sort of keyed up, until he relaxed under Tony’s warm touch, his warm words.

“So pretty,” the brunet muttered now, pressing two fingers against Steve’s entrance, rubbing in smooth circles, spreading lube around. He liked playing with Steve, taking his time and getting him comfortable. Steve was always raring to go in the bedroom. Even when he teased Tony, or took his time, he did it with a certain intensity, a tone of impatience, of desperation, regardless of how long it took to get to the end. Tony loved that; it made every experience new and exciting and amazing, but he was in control now. This was his birthday, and he wasn’t going to rush it.

“Look at you,” he purred, petting Steve’s thigh with his free hand. It slid up his skin, danced around the ‘v’ of his pelvis, and back down again, careful to avoid Steve’s length, hard and leaking. His skin was already warm, hot really, and velvety against the pads of Tony’s fingertips.

Tony’s lubed fingers slid up and down the cleft of his ass, his touch firm but slow. Steve’s rim fluttered and the blond’s leg jerked a little, clearly impatient. He bit his lip, the blush spreading across his cheeks.

“You’re all eager, huh? Can’t wait to feel it? I can’t wait. After all this time, I’m finally gonna fuck you, gonna fill you up so good, sweetheart, like you always do me,” Tony said when Steve remained quiet, and he leaned down to place a kiss on the soldier’s knee.

“Jesus Tony,” Steve gasped, and shifted his hips, tried to get the brunet’s elusive fingers to touch him properly.

Tony grinned, felt a surge of arousal in his own groin. Steve had always been weak for his dirty talk, as he was for Steve’s, and he was going to make good use of it tonight. “I’m gonna stretch this gorgeous ass out good, fuck you with my fingers until you’re good and ready, and then I’ll stick my cock in your loose hole, _take_ you so good baby. You won’t be able to say anything except my name.” He drizzled a little more lube over his fingers, and finally pressed one into the tight heat of Steve’s entrance, slow but insistent, with purpose.

Steve let out a little groan, but relaxed around him instantly, Tony’s words working him up, getting him more desperate for the main event, and before either of them knew it, Tony’s finger was in to the knuckle.

The brunet let out a harsh breath as his finger disappeared, continued speaking. “You’re so hungry for it, aren’t you? Just taking me right in, right where you want me.” He pulled out, and pushed back in at a slow, deliberate pace. At the third thrust, he added a second finger, and the blond’s pretty hole stretched around it without complaint.

“Shit…”

“Jesus, sweetheart,” Tony groaned, as Steve let out a shaky breath, his fingers flexing on the bed, like he wasn’t sure what to do with them. “You’re so _easy_ with it. It takes me so long to get ready, but you just open right up…”

Steve could barely muster a response. God, Tony was really working him over tonight, dirtier, more intensely than he had during the practice runs. The alcohol must have given him more confidence, or maybe he’d just been saving it for tonight, but it made Steve feel too warm, made him squirm around the scientist’s fingers, eager for more. He really _wanted_ it, wanted Tony’s cock in him now, wanted to give Tony everything he needed, but wanted that pleasure for himself too.

Steve had never really enjoyed the idea of being taken, of being owned, especially when he was still a little guy. It always felt wrong, like a cliché. But now, with Tony, it didn’t feel like that anymore. He wanted to belong to Tony the same way the brunet belonged to him, wanted to hand him the reins and let him run wild.

“God, want you,” Steve had the courage to say, and he covered his hot face with a forearm.

“You’ll have all of me soon,” Tony encouraged, adding a little more lube, truly fucking Steve on his fingers now. It was a smooth pace, not too fast, not too slow, and though he wanted to go slower, wanted to drag it out, he also really wanted to feel Steve around him. It’d been so long since he’d fucked somebody, and he really, _really_ wanted to feel it again.

He curled his fingers _just so,_ pet the blond’s prostate on the backstroke of another thrust, and Steve shuddered, couldn’t stop the little gasp that escaped his lips. Tony relished in it. He picked up the pace, alternated between deep, probing strokes and short, quick ones, stretched his fingers occasionally to loosen Steve up more. Tony couldn’t stop his mouth from moving at this point, his excitement getting the better of him.

“I’ll get you nice and ready, and then I’ll paint you white inside, cum in you deep like you deserve, and eat it right out of you,” he said, his own cock jumping at the thought of it, of marking Steve up like that.

Steve really couldn’t stay silent after that. He shifted his hips, bore down on Tony’s fingers, tried to get them deeper, pleasure dancing through him so different than when he was fucking Tony, a deeper kind of pleasure, something more raw and intense, that Tony had introduced him to mere weeks ago. It was almost too much, but not enough.

“ _Fuck—_ oh my god, Tony—please, please, I…”

“I’ve got you, sweetheart,” Tony replied, almost equally breathless. He added more lube to his fingers, and Steve’s body rocked against him, the soldier’s words spoken through gasps and the odd moan, and Tony was talking too, egging him on, and the next thing he knew he had three fingers in deep, and his own hand closed around his cock, hot and heavy and desperate. Tony couldn’t help but stroke himself once or twice. Steve was just too gorgeous, too hot.

“Look at you,” the brunet moaned. “You’re a fucking mess, all sweet and open and desperate to cum. Do you wanna cum now? Or on my cock?”

“You, you,” Steve replied between heaving breaths. His hair was disheveled from where he’d gripped it, trying and failing to ground himself, to keep himself in check. When he was laying like this, at Tony’s mercy, he was more aware than ever of the strength of his body, of how much stronger he was, physically, than his beautiful partner, but how _powerless_ he was now, how easily Tony stepped in and took control, had him pinned down and practically begging for it. It was too hot, and the heat in Steve’s groin was getting dangerously close to snapping. He couldn’t wait anymore, he needed Tony in him. 

“I’m ready, come on, d-don’t—I’m not gonna last,” Steve said, urgency filling his tone. They both knew very well that he had an insane refractory period, that realistically they could wait a few minutes and start all over again, but there was something about saving his orgasm for Tony’s dick that was too delicious to give up, and they both knew it.

Tony drew his fingers out impossibly fast, spread his lubed fingers over his sensitive cock, got it good and wet, and wrapped his hands around Steve’s muscular thighs, spread his legs a little further.

“Oh god, you got it, honey,” he said, a single-minded excitement filling him. God, it was really happening. He was really about to fuck Steve after all this time. The thought made his stomach drop, but not unpleasantly. He took another look at the blond’s gorgeous ass, the way his pink and wet hole fluttered now, begging to be filled, and knew he wouldn’t last very long once he got in there.

“Fuck, okay, I’m gonna—“ he shifted forward, rubbed the head of his cock against Steve’s rim. Tony shuddered, a little pre-cum dripping out. He groaned.

“Do it,” Steve replied, almost an order, and Tony melted under it, pushed forward into the silky, tight heat of his partner. The soldier’s hands tightened on the bedsheets until his knuckles turned white, and a low groan punched out of him as Tony slid in, slowly, buried himself to the hilt. God, it was _incredible._ Where the dildo was smooth and somewhat cold, Tony was hot, and tangible, filled him completely differently. He felt full, _owned_ , and—jesus. It was too much.

“Oh my god,” Steve moaned, and Tony echoed it with a high sound of his own.

“Jesus, Steve, so perfect, you’re— _oh_ my god, why the fuck did I wait so long? Holy shit, I’m about to fuck Captain America—“

“You’re big,” the blond blurted out, cutting through Tony’s rambling. He’d always known Tony was pretty well endowed, but sometimes he kind of forgot, but that was just because Steve was so _big_ , because the serum made him dwarf pretty much everybody. But god, the way Tony filled him was just… And he fucked Tony _a lot_ , and he was so much bigger, and the thought of how _Tony_ must feel every time Steve filled him—Steve almost came right there.

Tony laughed breathlessly at his words, shifted a little into a more comfortable position. His hands were warm and a little sweaty where they rested on Steve’s thighs, and he felt overheated. “Thanks, sweetheart. I’m—I’m nothing next to you though. Can you imagine what it’s like, to be filled with you? To have that fat cock of yours spread you open? God, Steve, it’s _so so good_. You make me lose—my—mind.” He gave a few aborted thrusts at his last words, couldn’t stop himself. Steve was so tight and warm and slick from all the lube, and it felt too good to keep himself from enjoying it any longer.

“Fuck!” Steve groaned. “Tony, Tony—“ He wanted more, needed Tony to really give it to him now, but couldn’t seem to get the words out. He’d never been tongue tied like this in the bedroom, but this whole situation was turning him into a fucking mess.

Tony understood though, had heard the same desperation in his own voice too many times to count, and shushed his gorgeous boyfriend. “Yes, yeah, baby, I’m…” It took too much work to finish his sentence. Actions spoke louder than words though. He pulled back instead, snapped his hips forward, not too hard, but just hard enough to make it good.

Steve moaned low in his throat, shifted his hips against Tony, tried to get him deeper. He was—god, it felt so good. He couldn’t really think completely anymore, let his body lead him on, chase his pleasure.

Tony was right there with him, starting slow, but eventually thrusting faster and faster, becoming more and more vocal.

“Oh, fuck, yeah, yeah, _take it_ ,” he groaned, fucking into Steve’s tight heat. His fingers closed around the blond’s cock, already messy with pre-cum, and stroked him in time with his thrusts.

He had intended to take this all slow, to keep it going for a while, but honestly, it was just too fucking hot. Most of his wet dreams had featured Steve fucking him, but there was a time, when he was torn between hating Steve and admiring him as a teen, that he’d imagined taking Steve instead, wanting to claim him, to own him, and now he did, without all the hatred or any negativity at all. He loved Steve completely, and the blond had trusted him with this, given him what was possibly his best birthday present ever.

They were both climbing up that peak, the slap of skin strong in the quiet room, and grunts and moans. Tony’s hand around Steve’s length and the feeling of his cock inside, pressing against his prostate was too much. “Oh my _god_ , oh _god_!” Steve grit out, his ‘o’s drawn out with what suspiciously sounded like a Brooklyn accent, a testament to how good Tony was loosening him up.

Tony grinned, laughed a little, but then the blond clenched down around him, and the brunet knit his brows, a whine leaving his lips. He wasn’t gonna last much longer, but he really wanted Steve to finish first.

“God, you’re so hot, Steve. So tight, so gorgeous I—I—God, won’t you cum for me sweetheart? Please, I wanna feel you,” he said, his rhythm faltering a little. He made up for it with quicker strokes of his hand, teased the head of the soldier’s cock the way he knew Steve liked.

“Mmm, yeah—I’m-I’m close—I…” Steve’s face was flushed, and his eyes were screwed shut, and the veins in his neck stood out, a testament to his restraint, his desperation.

Tony wanted to kiss him, but he couldn’t bring himself to shift when they were both so close. He could pepper the blond with kisses afterwards.

“I love you so much,” the scientist sighed instead, felt his heart swell alongside the heat in his groin. “Cum for me, baby.”

It did the trick. Steve shuddered, and threw his head back against the pillows, and went off like a fire hose. His moan was so open, so raw, that Tony only managed two more thrusts, and he was pushing forward, cumming deep inside his partner.

He’d never felt anything like it. Well, naturally he had, but this specifically, doing it with Steve, it just made everything ten times more amazing. Tony’s vision went white for a few seconds, and he was aware he was clenching his teeth too hard as he released, but that didn’t matter. His pleasure was long lasting, intense. When it was over, he slumped forward a little, hands on Steve’s abdomen for stability, and tried catching his breath. His pulse was heavy in his ears.

Steve was in similar shape. His limbs felt heavy and floaty at the same time, like they didn’t belong to him, and a deep feeling of satisfaction swept over him, almost overwhelming. To his embarrassment, he whimpered a little as Tony pulled out and settled on top of him, felt his ass clench around the emptiness. The soldier looked up at the ceiling for a few seconds, vision unfocused, before he settled his gaze on Tony. A smile spread over Steve’s lips.

Tony’s brain wasn’t entirely functioning at 100% capacity again, but he could feel Steve’s eyes on his, and opened his own, looked down at his partner. “How—How was that?” he asked, still sounding a little winded. In his defense, it’d been a long time since he ‘did the work,’ so to speak. It was all definitely worth it though for the way Steve was looking at him now, and the frankly insanely hot sex they’d just had.

“Amazing,” Steve replied. He meant that. “Completely amazing. Did you love it? Was it good for you?”

“So, so good,” the brunet confirmed, smiling softly. “Best birthday present ever,” he said. He lifted a hand to reach out for Steve’s hand, but realized it was still messy, from where it rested on the blond’s seed-covered abdomen.

“Oh,” Tony said. “Sit tight, I’ll clean you up.”

“I can do it,” Steve replied, and moved to sit up.

Tony pressed a hand to his chest. “No, it’s my turn,” he insisted. He never really got to dote on Steve, especially not after sex, because Steve had a habit of completely and utterly tiring him out, and Tony did feel tired out now, but he just... He wanted to take care of Steve, like Steve always did for him, and the soldier was not about to take that away from him.

“It’s my birthday, so do what I say.”

Steve snorted at that, but did as told, rested back against the pillows, and waited.

Before he knew it, Tony was coming back with a warm, wet cloth, and gently sweeping it over Steve’s skin, and his backside, cleaning him up.

Tony felt a sense of pride, seeing his own cum drip out of Steve’s hole, and for a second he thought about making good on his dirty talk, of licking it out of him, but maybe that could be saved for another time. He was more interested in cuddling now, in falling asleep in Steve’s arms. His gaze was soft, sort of reverent as he regarded Steve, and he took care of him with a tenderness that was reserved for the blond only.

It made Steve’s heart flutter.

“I love you,” the soldier found himself saying, his tone soft.

Tony’s face bloomed into a smile, his brown eyes warm. “Love you too.”

Tony had already wiped the mess off of himself in the bathroom, so all there was left to do was switch the soiled washcloth for the towel he’d brought, and to gently dry Steve off. He did just that, wrapped the washcloth in the towel and dropped it over the side of the bed. He’d put it in the laundry later.

“Come here, you,” Tony muttered, his task complete. He climbed onto Steve’s lap, leaned down, and captured the blond’s lips in a kiss.

Steve smiled into it, a hand settling on the curve of Tony’s back. Tony relaxed under his touch, and he coaxed his partner into laying against his chest.

They kissed for a few more seconds, languidly, until they had to break for breath, and Tony let out a content sigh. He felt so good right now, felt a kind of happiness that he didn’t know was possible. Today had been truly perfect, and there weren’t many days like that in his life.

Steve turned a little, so they were both comfortable on the bed. He wrapped an arm around Tony. “You have a good birthday?” he asked softly, pressed a kiss to Tony’s hair. They’d both need a proper shower later, but this was fine for now. He was too comfortable to get up, and honestly, wasn’t sure he could.

“The best,” Tony replied, resting his head on Steve’s shoulder. “Really. Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome,” Steve said. “You deserve the best.”

Tony scoffed. “I’m not sure about that, but thank you anyway.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “How long is it going to take you to let me win this argument?”

“Our whole lives,” the scientist said, and for a second, he thought about the implications. He would love to spend the rest of his life with Steve, hoped he would be so lucky.

“You’re so stubborn,” the blond sighed in reply, amused, and held Tony tighter. Tony would never agree to Steve’s praise, no matter how many times he said or tried it, and that was just the way Tony was. He always felt he needed to be better somehow, that who he was as a person was unsatisfactory, even though Steve so clearly admired him. He liked it though, liked that Tony was always trying to be better.

“I think the jury is still deliberating which of us is more stubborn,” Tony argued. Steve was the most stubborn person he’d ever met, which was saying a lot, because Tony _knew_ that he was stubborn. He’d needed to be stubborn to survive, and relied on his iron will nowadays too. When his mind was set on something, it was almost impossible to change it.

“Well, I’m sure they’ll come to realize that it’s you,” Steve said.

Tony huffed. “Right, sure,” he said, squirming out of Steve’s grasp.

It took a second for Steve to realize what he was doing, and he relaxed his grip. He raised a brow as Tony sat up.

“Where you going?” the blond asked.

“Nowhere,” Tony replied, and it pleased him that Steve held some type of concern now, that he didn’t want their cuddling interrupted. “Just cold,” Tony replied though, and he reached down the bed, pulled up the blanket around them.

“Oh,” Steve said. He’d been too busy looking into Tony’s beautiful eyes to notice that it was getting kind of chilly. He rarely got this relaxed, this empty-headed, and he would bet it had something to do with the amazing sex they’d just had. He still preferred topping, but was glad at how good it all turned out, that he could give himself to Tony like that. He wouldn’t mind doing it again someday. Maybe another holiday.

“Yeah.” Tony leaned down, pressed a kiss to Steve’s cheek, and settled in his arms again, snuggled low under the blanket. “Don’t like sleeping all cold,” he said.

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Steve replied. They both hated the cold, really. Too many bad memories on Steve’s end, and Tony had somewhat poor circulation to begin with, so he got cold easily. Being wrapped in the warm blankets like now was ideal for the two of them. Steve wished they never had to leave the bed sometimes, wished they could take a long vacation, just the two of them, and stay warm and comfy for a long time. Wouldn’t that be nice? Thinking about it had a wave of sleepiness overcoming Steve.

Tony was already ahead of him. He could hardly keep his eyes open now, the excitement of the day catching up with him. He’d never had a birthday so good, never felt so happy at the end of one. Usually there was some disaster, be it great or small, that seemed to ruin everything, alongside the fact that Tony simply hated getting older. But if every birthday from now on with Steve would be this wonderful, Tony could learn to love his birthday. He hummed a little in agreement at the cold comment, supremely drowsy, and splayed an arm across Steve’s midsection.

There wasn’t much else to say; this was going to be one of those wonderful times where they both slept without trouble, falling asleep fast and staying asleep, and Steve was thankful for it. Good rest was hard to come by, and both took it as it came.

“Happy Birthday, Tony,” Steve muttered, and snuggled closer to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please leave a comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
